Arm Thrust (move)
Arm Thrust (Japanese: つっぱり ) is a damage-dealing multi-strike move introduced in Generation III. Prior to Generation V, it was one of the signature moves of and . Effect Generations III and IV Arm Thrust inflicts damage, hitting the target 2-5 times per use. There is a 37.5% chance that it will hit 2 times, a 37.5% chance that it will hit 3 times, a 12.5% chance that it will hit 4 times, and a 12.5% chance that it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit 3 times on average, giving it an average power of 45. Each strike made has an equal chance to be a critical hit. Arm Thrust may continue attacking after breaking a substitute. and will only acknowledge the last strike of this move. If the target has an Ability that activates upon contact, each strike counts individually, enabling the Ability to activate multiple times. Pokémon with the Ability will always hit five times when using Arm Thrust unless it misses. Arm Thrust can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if either the move or was used in the prior turn. If the user is holding a King's Rock or Razor Fang, each consecutive hit has an equal chance to cause the opponent to . Generation V onwards There is now a ~33.3% chance that it will hit 2 times, a ~33.3% chance it will hit 3 times, a ~16.7% chance it will hit 4 times, and a ~16.7% chance it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit ~3.167 times on average, giving it an average power of 47.5. If a Focus Sash, Focus Band, or activates before the last strike is dealt, the following strike will cause the defending Pokémon to faint. A Focus Band can still activate repeatedly to prevent fainting, but each chance is independent of the previous one. If the target has , each strike will activate it. If the target is holding a Rocky Helmet, the user is damaged for each strike. Description |Straight-arm punches that strike the foe 2 to 5 times.}} |A quick flurry of straight-arm punches that hit two to five times.}} |Straight-arm punches that hit the target 2 to 5 times.}} |The user looses a flurry of open-palmed arm thrusts that hit two to five times in a row.}} |The user lets loose a flurry of open-palmed arm thrusts that hit two to five times in a row.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up ||STAB='}} ||STAB='}} ||STAB='}} |STAB='}} |1, |STAB='}} In other games Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It hits two to five times in succession.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=猛推 |zh_cmn=猛推 大力掌击 |nl=Armstoot |fi=Kämmenisku (AG020) Panssarinyrkki (AG131) |fr=Cogne |de=Armstoß |el=Ώθηση Χειρός |it=Sberletese |ko=손바닥치기 Sonbadak Chigi |es_eu=Empujón |es_la=Brasada Golpe Múltiple (AG020) Brazo Fuerte (AG031) Empuje de Brazos (AG131) Empujón (DP128) |pl=Siła Ramion |pt_br=Golpe de Braço (early anime, XY095-present) Ataque de Braço (BW103) Propulsão de Braço (XY091) |pt_eu=Impulso de Braços (Advanced; DP Galactic Battles) Empurrão (Battle Frontier) |sr=Probijanje Rukama |vi=Chưởng |ro=Mișcarea Mâinii}} de:Armstoß fr:Cogne it:Sberletese (mossa) ja:つっぱり pl:Arm Thrust zh:猛推（招式） Category:Multi-strike moves Category:Moves that can jam